Défis pour la communauté 30 interdits
by Syann
Summary: [En Hiatus] Objectif : réaliser 30 drabbles à partir de 30 thèmes avec un rating M au minimum ! Mes drabbles porteront sur le couple Kyo x Tohru !
1. La dernière nuit

**Titre** : La dernière nuit  
**Auteur** : Syann  
**Fandom** : Fruits Basket  
**Pairing** : Kyo / Tohru  
**Rating** : R, parce que c'est un coup d'essai !  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Natsuki Takaya  
**Nombre de mots** : 2018  
**Warning** : Ne tiens pas compte de la parution japonaise (donc on en est au tome 18 !)

**Thème** : Nuit

**La dernière nuit**

**-oOo-**

J'ai besoin de t'offrir cela… Parce que c'est toi… Parce que je t'aime…

**-oOo-**

La lune ronde et pleine éclairait le toit d'une petite maison traditionnelle plantée en plein milieu d'une forêt. L'ombre d'un jeune homme se découpait sous la douce lueur sélénienne.

Kyo avait relevé ses genoux contre son cœur, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des étoiles… De la musique parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit à faire la fête… Il aurait voulu ne jamais voir arriver ce jour… Shiguré avait trouvé amusant de célébrer la remise des diplômes…

Le jeune homme soupira, le cœur plein de regrets… Demain, Akito viendrait le chercher… Il savait qu'elle viendrait elle-même… Oh oui, elle n'aurait sûrement pas rater l'occasion de venir crier sa victoire sur leur pari : le neko n'avait pas vaincu le nezumi…

Kyo regardait les étoiles avec avidité, savourant chaque brise qui caressait sa joue, sentant avec délice les odeurs de la nuit… Mais le regard, le toucher, l'odeur qui lui manquerait le plus… C'était… Ce serait…

Tohru… Depuis quand l'aimait-il ? Depuis l'été dernier ? Depuis qu'elle l'avait accepté ? Depuis le premier regard ? Ou bien avant encore ?...

Oui… A chacun de ces moments et à tous les autres… Il le savait, son souvenir serait son bien le plus précieux dans sa prison… Celui qu'il chérirait le plus…

Le jeune homme s'allongea… Comment lui dire au revoir demain ? Il en serait incapable, et il le savait… Tout aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait pas compris qu'elle aussi éprouvait tout cela… Le sixième sens du chat…

**-oOo-**

Shiguré vidait son énième verre de saké quand Tohru se décida à monter. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant… Pas quand elle savait que demain son monde s'écroulerait…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Yuki. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec Haru, mais il s'interrompit à son arrivée. Avec un sourire aussi naturel que possible, Tohru leur souhaita une bonne nuit :

« Shiguré a eu une très bonne idée d'organiser cette soirée ! Mais toutes ces émotions m'ont fatiguée. Je vais monter me coucher, bonne nuit à tous les deux. »

Après un dernier sourire, la jeune femme fut satisfaite de n'avoir remarquer aucun sourire interrogateur…

**-oOo-**

Assise sur son lit, Tohru hésitait… Elle devait le faire ou elle le regretterait toute sa vie durant mais… Est-ce que c'était possible ?... Et surtout… Lui… Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?...

Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle voulait cela plus que tout au monde, elle avait longuement réfléchi ces dernières semaines… Mais la décision s'imposait en elle avec une telle évidence, que la jeune femme se leva et farfouilla dans les tiroirs de son armoire…

Elle se dirigea directement sur le toit, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où il pouvait être, et c'est sans aucune surprise qu'elle le trouva allonger à contempler le ciel…

Il est vrai que la nuit était magnifique… Elle n'aurait jamais rêvé mieux…

**-oOo-**

Kyo se releva à son approche et un sourire d'une infinie tendresse éclaira son visage. Tohru s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui, et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se sentent le besoin de rompre ce silence… Kyo finit pourtant par tourner la tête vers elle…

« Tu ne veux plus participer à la fête ? »

« Non, je leur ai dit que j'allais me coucher… »

« Que fais-tu sur le toit alors ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

Tohru inspira profondément avant de lui répondre…

« Je devais… Je voulais t'offrir ça avant »

La jeune fille tendit à Kyo un sac qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Curieux, il sortit ce qu'il contenait.

« Un drap ?... C'est gentil Tohru mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un drap ! »

Le regard plus que perdu du jeune homme poussa Tohru à lui prendre la main, puis elle se leva et tira sur son bras dans un geste l'invitant à la suivre…

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, il n'opposa aucune résistance et la suivit pour se retrouver dans sa propre chambre…

« Ecoute Kyo… Demain… Je sais que demain tu… »

Elle n'y arrivait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas le dire… Et tant qu'elle ne mettait pas cette horreur en parole, elle espérait naïvement que cela ne se produirait pas…

Kyo avait cependant compris, et il tendit sa main libre pour essuyer les larmes de Tohru dans une caresse…

Depuis quand pleurait-elle ? Depuis quand son cœur saignait ? Elle détestait cette malédiction qui la priverait de son âme…

Elle prit le drap que Kyo tenait de son autre main et le déplia devant eux. Intrigué, le jeune homme la regarda faire et il fut carrément perdu quand il la vit s'en draper…

Avec une hésitation, Tohru effaça la distance entre eux et passa ses deux bras autour du cou du jeune homme puis elle appuya tout son corps contre lui…

« Je ne me transforme pas ! »

Alors le jeune homme resserra son étreinte autour de frêle taille de Tohru… Enfin… Enfin il la serrait contre son cœur… Il huma avec délectation son odeur, appréciant la sensation du poids de la jeune femme sur son torse… A cet instant il aurait tout donné pour goûter le sel de sa peau… Mais à regret, il la sentit se détacher de lui… Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner… Kyo essaya de ne pas l'appeler… Elle venait déjà de lui donner beaucoup… Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit fermer à clé la porte de sa chambre et revenir vers lui !

« J'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à t'offrir Kyo, et ce n'était pas le drap le cadeau… »

Tohru se mit sur la pointe des pieds et toucha doucement les lèvres du neko des siennes… Passé le premier moment de surprise, le jeune y répondit avec tout l'amour dont il était capable… Chacun découvrait l'autre avec douceur, et Kyo ne se rendit pas compte que Tohru les avaient rapprochés du lit…

Lorsqu'il lâcha sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle, la jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, et après une seconde d'hésitation, Kyo s'assit à côté d'elle…

A présent, il fallait se lancer… La nigiri rassembla tout le courage qu'elle possédait…

« Kyo… Je veux… Je veux que tu… »

Oh Kami-sama… Comment allait-elle pouvoir le lui dire ? C'était tellement embarrassant… Elle n'y arriverait jamais…

« Tohru, ça va ? Tu es toute rouge… Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« Non non, ce n'est pas ça… Kyo, écoute-moi… »

Le jeune homme la fixait dans les yeux, et attendit patiemment.

« Kyo, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ».

Voilà, c'était dit…

« Quoi ! Mais Tohru… C'est pas possible et tu le sais bien ! »

Kyo se releva brusquement, la couleur de son visage approchant celle d'une tomate.

« Kyo, écoute-moi… Demain tu… »

Non, décidemment elle n'y arrivait pas…

« Kyo, offre-moi une nuit avec toi, tout comme moi je t'offre la mienne… Tu sais que si je te le demande, c'est que j'y ai bien réfléchi… Ne te détourne pas de moi… Pas ce soir… S'il te plaît… »

Kyo se détourna d'elle.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Tohru, alors va-t-en maintenant »

« Kyo ! Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! C'est un sentiment que je n'éprouverais jamais pour toi… Kyo… J'ai besoin de toi… Laisse-moi t'apaiser… Laisse-moi te donner un souvenir de moi… »

Le neko se décida à lui faire face…

« Tohru… Demain je ne serais plus là… »

« Souviens-toi, un jour tu m'as dit que moi aussi j'avais le droit d'être égoïste… Alors sois à moi cette nuit »

Tohru tendit la main et lui saisit légèrement le bras, alors le jeune s'approcha finalement d'elle et la renversa doucement sous lui. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il chercha la confirmation dont il avait besoin, et il ne trouva aucune hésitation dans les prunelles de la jeune femme, juste… De l'amour…

« Et demain Tohru ?... Est-ce que tu regretteras ? »

Il fut arrêté par les lèvres de la jeune femme et se plongea entièrement dans ce baiser… Elle lui offrait une nuit, et il le savait, c'était sa première nuit…

Doucement il entreprit de remonter le drap… Il suffirait de prendre appuis sur ses avant-bras, mais pour avoir le champ libre, il choisit de s'allonger à côté d'elle…

Sa main effleura doucement la peau dénudée de son ventre… Confiante, Tohru se laissa faire, s'abandonnant dans un soupir de bien-être…

A nouveau, le neko chercha ses lèvres, puis sa bouche musarda doucement dans son cou tandis que sa main continuait sa délicieuse caresse… Avec une patience qui fit languir la jeune femme, Kyo remonta le haut de Tohru jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'assoit, et l'aide à retirer le vêtement… La jeune femme embrassa le Chat, trop gênée pour supporter son regard… Pourtant Kyo prit quelques secondes pour l'observer… Un soutien-gorge rose pâle… Cela lui soutira un léger sourire… Après tout, c'était la couleur de la jeune fille, alors pourquoi serait-il étonné ?... Il dégrafa le sous-vêtement avant de rallonger délicatement Tohru… Celle-ci avait fermé les yeux…

Kyo posa sa main sur un sein et entreprit de le caresser, non sans se demander comment faire… Alors il embrassa l'autre et se laissa guider par son instinct… Ce dernier sembla se révéler bon car la jeune femme laissa échapper un léger gémissement…

Kyo continua d'appliquer son 'traitement' à tout le corps de sa maîtresse, et bien que son envie d'aller plus vite augmentait, il prit soin d'apaiser sa faim de ce corps qu'il trouvait si parfait…

Le jeune homme finit par enlever les derniers vêtements qui gênaient sa contemplation… La nigiri rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne détournait pas le regard. Inquiète, elle attendit…

« Ne rougis pas Tohru… Tu es très belle. »

Et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, le neko ponctua tout son corps de légers baisers, découvrant çà et là des régions qui faisaient frissonner la jeune femme…

Lassée de rester inactive, Tohru finit par oser passer doucement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kyo, et explora avec délicatesse son torse et son dos qu'elle découvrit finement musclés… Puis elle le lui fit enlever, et le Chat sourit de la voir le regarder sans se cacher… Il comprit qu'elle appréciait le fruit de ses années d'entraînement… Enhardie, la jeune femme commença à défaire le bouton du pantalon de Kyo, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

« Vous êtes trop pressée mademoiselle ! »

Et la nigiri de rougir, et le neko d'aventurer sa main sur la partie intime de la jeune femme… Il se souvenait de quelques lectures fortes instructives, aussi il savait ce qu'il cherchait… Il prit de nouveau la bouche de Tohru, mais cette fois-ci, à sa grande satisfaction, dans le but d'étouffer les gémissements de la jeune femme… Quand finalement elle échappa à l'emprise du jeune homme, elle ne put qu'haleter un :

« Kyo, s'il te plaît… »

Alors il acheva de se dévêtir, et il prit le temps de réinstaller le drap sur le ventre de Tohru pour éviter de se transformer au mauvais moment… Cherchant le regard de Tohru, la confiance qu'il y lut le rassura…

Il sourit, et le plus doucement possible, il se glissa en elle… Il attendit que la respiration de Tohru se calme tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Sa main caressait tendrement les longs cheveux de la jeune fille quand elle acquiesça… Alors son corps s'anima de ce mouvement si primitif qu'il senti un puissant bien-être l'envahir chaque fois que son rythme croissait, le regard attentif au visage de Tohru… Quand il fut au sommet, il embrassa la jeune femme pour couvrir son propre souffle…

**-oOo-**

Il ramena le drap jusqu'au cou de Tohru et s'allongea doucement sur elle… S'il savait une chose, c'est que ce n'était pas forcément pour une fille la première fois, aussi il fut quelque peu rassuré par le magnifique sourire que lui adressa Tohru…

« Merci Kyo de m'avoir offert cela »

« Je crois plutôt que c'est à moi de te dire ça ! »

Et doucement il l'embrassa.

« Tu devrais te rhabiller Tohru ou tu vas attraper froid »

Et dans un éclat de rire qu'il s'empressa aussitôt d'étouffer en l'embrassant, la jeune femme lui répondit que la nuit était encore bien loin d'être finie.

Kyo la laissa faire…

Bientôt le jour chasserait la nuit… Bientôt son destin le rattraperait…

**-oOo- **

_Voilà, premier drabble terminé... Bon plus que 29 autres ! Je ne sais pas si je les mettrais tous, étant donné que le NC-17 n'est pas toléré sur FFnet !  
Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Bisous, Syann_

****


	2. Songes

**Titre** : Songes  
**Auteur** : Syann  
**Fandom** : Fruits Basket  
**Pairing** : Kyo / Tohru  
**Rating** : R (mais un petit…)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya T-T

**Note **: Bah… ça faisait longtemps, hein Johnny ? Non, juste pour dire que je suis désolée, manque de temps, alors résultat plus que moyen…  
_Ceci est un drabble indépendant du 1er !_

**Thèmes** : #11 (Fantasme) et #22 (Bas)

Elle n'était pas grande certes, mais ses jambes étaient longues… Cela l'obsédait… Au lycée, avec son petit uniforme… A la maison, avec ses jupes courtes… Heureusement venait le soir, où enfin elle couvrait ses délicieuses jambes d'un pantalon de pyjama… Ou parfois d'un léger kimono…

Mais depuis quelques jours, son tourment se trouvait amplifié… Etendus sur le fil à linge, des bas séchaient, voletant légèrement dans le vent, le narguant effrontément…

S'il avait osé, il se serait approché, mais imaginez que ce stupide rat passe par là et voit ça…

Aussi, toute sa frustration prenait forme dans d'illusoires chimères qui ne l'apaisaient pas… Au contraire, songer à Tohru de cette manière le plongeait dans un abyme de culpabilité…

Mais comment ne pouvait-il pas s'imaginer caresser les jambes de Tohru… Il l'imaginait contre lui, ses mains remontant le long de son kimono, glissant sur la douceur de ses bas… Une envie de griffer le nylon s'emparerait de lui… Ses mains agripperaient alors les fesses galbées de la jeune femme, et il la presserait contre son membre dur dans une demande explicite… Il remonterait alors le long de ses hanches, caressant amoureusement ses formes féminines, délaçant au passage la ceinture du kimono…

Depuis longtemps déjà, sa bouche musarderait dans le cou gracile de Tohru, et parfois sa langue s'amuserait de son lobe d'oreille qu'il imaginait sensible… Les gémissements de sa compagne accompagneraient ses mains qui se glisseraient sous le léger tissu du kimono, et ce dernier s'affaisserait dans un bruissement d'étoffe très érotique…

Alors il reculerait et la contemplerait, elle, aussi nue qu'au premier jour… Seules ses jambes garderaient leur sensuel habillage…

Et là, il la prendrait, doucement au début et de plus en plus brutalement, lui imposant la mince frontière entre douleur et plaisir… Et tout ce temps, ses mains caresseraient ses jambes tandis que sa bouche déposerait des baisers voraces sur ses petits seins et son cou… La faim le pousserait plus loin à chaque assaut, la peur de ne pas être rassasié l'obligerait à continuer…

Et quand enfin elle lui demanderait grâce, il irait encore plus vite, encore plus fort, encore plus profondément…

Alors seulement il pourrait s'effondrer sur son ventre, la maintenant de tout son poids sous son corps, les mains inertes sur ses jambes…

* * *

Voilà, un drabble très court, mais je n'ai vraiment plus de temps pour écrire, et ça me désole... Mais un petit mot de votre part me ferait quand même plaisir ! ; )

Bisous, Syann


End file.
